


In My Eyes

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is kinda not a good mom but she has somewhat good intentions, Angst and Comfort, Emotional, F/F, Here is submissive Fareeha for once in my writing career, Lil fluffy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Angela, Omega Fareeha, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: “In my eyes...” Angela whispered, leaning in close. “You will always be my darling Fareeha Amari, not thinking about whether you are an Omega or an Alpha, just you, my wonderful Fareeha.”





	In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> OMEGA x OMEGA

_ “Fareeha? Are you okay?” Angela asked as she entered her office. Near her desk, hunched over, was a young teenager clutching her stomach. Her eyes were closed and her thin legs was trembling as she was heavily breathing in and out. Angela took one sniff and her eyes shot open. There was no denying it. This was an Omega’s heat. _

 

_ Angela practically sprinted to young Fareeha, holding her up and setting her down onto the chair. Fareeha’s face was distorted in pain and arousal, unsure of how to handle her very first heat. The doctor raced to her emergency supply of suppressions, grabbing a bottle of water off her table, and offered them to Fareeha. As Fareeha gladly took the pills, Angela whispers, “You’re an Omega?” _

 

_ Fareeha’s face changed. She looked like a deer in the headlights, a child that was caught stealing. Brown eyes looked down in shame and back up to Angela, unsure of how to answer the question. She stutters, “I-I….I….it isn’t...ah...um…I can explain...I.” _

 

_ “It’s okay. I’ll go call for your mother and have her explain.” Angela calmly says, reaching over for her phone. However, in sudden fear, Fareeha whipped her hand out to grab Angela’s wrist to stop her. She didn’t say anything but she looked at Angela like she was pleading her to not to call. _

 

_ “Only call my mother. No one else.” Fareeha warned, or more like snarled, at Angela. It took the doctor by surprise but she didn’t let it show. She rested a hand on Fareeha’s, tightening her hold on it to show that she was taking Fareeha’s words in consideration. _

 

_ “Only Ana, Fareeha. I promise. You can trust me. I’m just like you.” Angela says. It seems to make Fareeha’s face soften and she lets go of Angela. _

 

* * *

__

 

“Fareeha? Are you okay?” Lena asks, watching Fareeha hunch over. The broader and taller woman waves a hand to indicate that she was fine, but her body posture said otherwise. Lena could see the way Fareeha’s face grew red and how her breathing started to grow erratic. “Are you sure? You’re burning up, luv.”

 

Before Lena could reach out to support Fareeha, Angela whipped herself in front of the british girl and wrapped an arm around Fareeha’s waist. Angela whispers, “Liebling? Does your stomach hurt?”

 

Fareeha quickly nods her head, swallowing back a groan. “Y-Yeah.”

 

“Food poisoning?” Hana suggested, looking over from the couch where she was playing video games. 

 

“Maybe.” Angela says, urging Fareeha to walk with her. “Torbjörn was the one cooking last night.”

 

“Aw man, I have been feeling kinda off since dinner last night too.” Lena exclaims, watching Angela practically lift her girlfriend out the doorway as fast as she can. “Rest up, Fareeha. I’ll tell Jack you might be out of commission for a while.”

 

“Thanks.” Fareeha grumbled.

 

“Thank you, Lena.” Angela sincerely says, waving her departure at the girls. “If you start to feel any worse, just ring up with Athena to call me.”

 

“Will do.” Lena answers as the couple leaves from sight. She turns to Hana, balancing on one side of her hip. “Wow, I’m actually worried that I might be in Fareeha’s state soon.”

 

“That’s why I avoid potluck night when Torbjörn is in charge.” Hana says. “At least Fareeha has an Omega doctor as her girlfriend, so she always get first priority.”

 

“Lucky Alpha.” Lena huffs, pouting. Then something hits her nose and she takes a sniff. She breathed in a scent of sweet honey and cinnamon. “Hana, are you wearing perfume?”

 

“No?” Hana answers. “I thought it was you.”

 

* * *

 

_ “Are you crazy, Ana!” Angela screamed at the blunt Beta woman. She flinched at the tone of her voice, knowing Fareeha was sleeping in the other patient room, enduring the worst of her first heat. Angela continues, “Are you actually insane, Ana? You lied about her second gender. She’s an Omega, not an Alpha.” _

 

_ “A slip of my finger when I filled out the paperwork.” Ana shrugs, avoiding Angela’s glare. _

 

_ “The doctor is suppose to fill it out.” Angela corrected with a hiss. “Did you bribe your doctor to lie on her paperwork?” _

 

_ “I don’t see what this has to do with the situation. Let me take Fareeha home so she can rest off her heat.”  _

 

_ “She can’t just rest it off, Ana. This isn’t a cold or the flu. She is experiencing her first heat and she’s scared, confused, and most likely in pain. You must have never told her anything about being an Omega.” _

 

_ Ana sighs, knowing Angela was aiming at the right spots of her heart. She couldn’t lie anymore, especially in front of a fellow Omega. “You’re right, Angela. I lied about her second gender and I never raised her properly to be an Omega. Okay? Are you happy now?” _

 

_ “Why? Why did you lie? Fareeha is suffering because of you.” Angela hissed. _

 

_ “I thought it would be easier to raise her as an Alpha than an Omega.” _

 

_ “That’s not a legitimate reason.”  _

 

_ “I needed the money!” Ana snarls, whipping her head to the side in shame. Angela held back a gasp, realizing the truth was much more complex than she thought. Even Angela dipped her head in shame, knowing Ana - if she was telling the truth - made a tough decision. _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” Angela says. “I forgot that you went through a divorce when you had Fareeha.” _

 

_ “Did Jack tell you about that?” _

 

_ “Just the basics. He didn’t want to get too personal with me about you.” Angela answered, looking back up to see Ana in a new light. There was an uneasy silence between them. Angela felt like a child that has spoken out of turn. _

 

_ Ana held a guilty expression. She mutters, “I know what I did was wrong and illegal but I really had nothing back then. If I didn’t bribe the doctor to lie for me about Fareeha’s second gender, I wouldn’t be able to get the extra alimony money.” _

 

_ “So your ex-husband doesn’t know either?” _

 

_ “No, Sam doesn’t know that his daughter is really an Omega.” _

 

* * *

__

 

“A-Angela.” Fareeha moaned, clutching her girlfriend’s shoulders. Her long legs quivered as pale fingers thrusted inside of her, feeding the emptiness inside of her. Her mind felt blank and her heart pounded in her chest. She felt soft kisses along her neck as the fingers continued to wildly pound inside of her, urging her along a light string of orgasms, spurred by the increasing levels of her sensitivity.

 

“It’s okay, liebling. I’ll make sure you feel good.” Angela cooed, nipping along the rim of Fareeha’s ear. Her other hand tweaked at a harden nipple, flicking the nub left and right, sparking sharp lines of pleasure along Fareeha’s spine. Her fingers were massaged by tight walls that dragged her in, urging her to keep thrusting. The Omega scent was getting to Angela, spurring on her own heated state. It would be quite a mess if Angela was forced into her heat but, luckily, the suppression they both took would do their job.

 

With a low moan, Fareeha’s head leaned back as a powerful rush overcame her. Angela took that time to pull her three fingers out and ram it back in, pushing Fareeha over the edge. She sucked on a small patch of Fareeha’s neck as her fingers were literally crammed into snug wet walls, rubbing her fingertips against it to elicit sparks of numbing sensations into Fareeha.

 

Fareeha’s legs wrapped around her, holding her close as she rode this powerful wave. Angela kept her thrusts slow and even, helping Fareeha ride it out. She sighed at how Fareeha melted in her arms during her heats. It was the only time she got the chance to top her girlfriend. To make sweet love for her lover, Angela enjoyed the way Fareeha called out for her and wanted her. To know that she was making Fareeha feel good made Angela’s heart swell with pride.

 

“I got you.” Angela whispered as Fareeha whimpered against the crook of her neck. “Don’t worry, just let it out. You’ll be okay, I promise.”

* * *

 

_ “You lied about Fareeha’s second gender and you raised her as an Alpha?” Angela questioned. “Ana, I have read horrific experiments where parents have done that with their child and, to summarize, it never ends well. You can’t force Fareeha to be an Alpha. She is an Omega and you can’t change that.” _

 

_ “I don’t force it.” Ana growls, feeling offended at the word ‘force’. “I just encourage it with positive reinforcement.” _

 

_ “She’s not a fucking dog.” Angela yells, raising her hands to make a point. “She’s an Omega that is being forced to disguise herself as an Alpha for your extra cash.” _

 

_ “You know those barbaric laws, Angela. Omega children don’t get much support than Alpha children. I did what I had to do in such a desperate situation.” _

 

_ “You are putting her through a mess that she might not be able to get out of.” _

 

_ Ana sighed, groaning into the palm of her hand. She had a mixture of anger and discontent on her face. With furrowed eyebrows, she says, “You don’t think I know that, Angela? Do you think I like doing this?! I don’t! I regret it but the damage has already been done. I can only guide her through her life the best that I can and pray that the government might not find out.” _

 

* * *

__

 

Fareeha ran her tongue along the curve of Angela’s neck. Her hips grinded against Angela’s core, rocking into it as her fingers played with the harden nub that was hidden in small blonde curls. She hissed when Angela ran her nails along her sides, enjoying how it felt on her skin.

 

“Angela.” Fareeha groaned, slipping two fingers into Angela’s aching hole. She moaned at how tight and wet Angela was. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

“Let me please you some more.” Angela offered, letting out a gasp as Fareeha’s fingers slipped further inside.

 

Fareeha shook her head. “N-no, let me make you feel good too.”

 

“But you’re on your heat.” Angela closed her eyes when the fingers thrusted against an area near her frontal walls that made her curl her toes.

 

“Then at the same time?” Fareeha suggested, making Angela’s eyes widen in shock. Fareeha never really invited Angela to touch her while she was busy pleasuring her. This was quite rare and Angela eagerly nodded her head.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Fareeha says, dropping down onto her side, facing Angela. Slowly, Angela reached down to rub against the swollen clit, earning a grunt of Fareeha. In response, Angela got a rough thrust from Fareeha.

 

Feeling more daring, Angela swiftly entered two fingers and rubbed against the frontal walls, earning more groans and gasps from Fareeha. Blue eyes looked at her girlfriend, watching Fareeha’s face distort in pleasure. Pale fingers slid and thrusted inside of Fareeha as Angela experienced the same sensations. She squeaked when Fareeha raised her other hand to grip into Angela’s hair. She just held on like it was some form of comfort to her.

 

“Look at me.” Angela softly commanded. Her response was a low moan when Angela pushed against tightening walls. “Look at me, Fareeha. I want to see your eyes.”

 

Slowly, brown eyes focused onto blue eyes. Small droplets of tears dripped from those brown eyes as the pleasure was building up like a fire within Fareeha. Angela’s heart melted. It was such a rare and amazing experience for her, being able to pleasure her lover, being pleased by her lover, and getting to look at her lover as they made love. Angela leaned up to kiss Fareeha, swallowing a heated moan as Fareeha was just climbing over her peak.

 

The fire within both of them started to burn and Angela moaned right into Fareeha’s mouth. They kissed and touched, wildly and lazily thrusting their fingers against each other’s sex. They wanted to feel and touch as they swung over their climax, releasing everything they had for each other.

 

* * *

 

_ “I’m sorry, Ana. I have to report this. This is illegal and I’m not going to let you possibly ruin Fareeha’s life.” Angela slowly admitted, watching Ana’s face grow more dark as she continued to speak. “As a doctor, I am against keeping Fareeha in the dark about her second gender and I need to address the crime that you committed. As your friend, I only want what is best for your daughter and I want to do what is right for her.” _

 

_ Before Angela could even move from her spot, Ana growls, “You will do no such thing, Ms. Ziegler. As your captain, I am ordering you to keep this a secret.” _

 

_ “You can’t do-” _

 

_ “I can and I will. I know what I did was wrong but I will handle it. I am her mother and I will not allow Fareeha to get confused or be unsure of herself. Just let me deal with it alone.” Ana explains. She walks past Angela but is stopped right away. _

 

_ “You are making a mistake, Ana. Please do not let me get Commander Jack or Commander Gabriel involved.” Angela wanted, glaring at the older woman. _

 

_ “They know it already.” Ana says calmly. _

 

_ Angela lets out a soft gasp, wide eyed. “What?” _

 

_ “They know what I did and they will keep silent on it as well.” Ana says. “You will do the same as well. Understand, Dr. Ziegler? This is an order.” _

 

* * *

__

 

“Fareeha.” Angela begins to say but she is interrupted.

 

“I know what you are going to say, Angela.” Fareeha says, mumbling as she pulls the bed covers over her and Angela. “You are going to tell me to consider telling the rest of Overwatch the truth.”

 

Angela sighs, wrapping her arm around Fareeha’s waist, pulling herself closer. “Today was too close. If I wasn’t there, Lena would have figured it out.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m not trying to force you, liebling. I just want you to understand that it’s okay to come out. No one will think differently about you. You are still the amazing, powerful, and respected woman you are. Times have changed and those barbaric laws have been dismantled long ago.”

 

“I know.” Fareeha sighed, nudging her nose into Angela’s blonde locks.

 

“Your mother is right besides you too. She deeply regrets her mistakes and only wants what is best for you.”

 

“I know.” Fareeha says again, earning a loud sigh from Angela. Angela rest her head on Fareeha’s chest, somewhat disappointed that her words didn’t seem to sway Fareeha. However, she didn’t want to push it. If Fareeha wasn’t ready, Angela wasn’t going to push her. “I’m too scared.”

 

Angela looked up, surprised by Fareeha’s confession. “That’s understandable, Fareeha.”

 

“I don’t mind being an Omega but I’m just scared that people will think differently of me. I feel like I might lose something if I tell the truth.”

 

“I’ll be right here.” Angela whispers, kissing along the jawline of Fareeha’s face. “I will always be right besides you no matter what.” 

 

Fareeha smiled, purring into the affection.“You’ve never looked at me like I was an Omega like you. You always looked differently at me than anyone else, whether or not it was because you knew my secret.” Fareeha softly says, letting the thoughts escape through her lips. “I never felt ashamed or embarrassed to be an Omega in front of you.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with being an Omega. I fell in love with you, Fareeha. For twenty years, I have hoped for the best for you and when you came back into my life with the recall, I fell in love with the Fareeha that would fight for the innocent and protect the weak.” Angela responses. She places a hand on Fareeha’s cheek. “Everyone else will accept you just the way you are. I will be right next to you the whole time.”

 

“Thank you.” Fareeha says, kissing Angela’s forehead. 

 

“In my eyes…” Angela whispered, leaning in close. “You will always be my darling Fareeha Amari, not thinking about whether you are an Omega or an Alpha, just you, my wonderful Fareeha.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was different and I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd


End file.
